


Stay

by namara_ashina



Series: drabbles for Kelley [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock held his hand to his face gingerly where John had just punched him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Made for anotherwellkeptsecret's art.
> 
> Russian translation: ([x](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1597249/4488739#part_content))

([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/62640042474/anotherwellkeptsecret-stay-i-wanted-to))

 

Sherlock held his hand to his face gingerly where John had just punched him. His eye already felt swollen and would likely be turning black soon. He expected it of course, he had faked his own death and left John all alone these past years. What he didn’t expect was the broken anger that lit up John’s eyes, anger that promised another punch (which he probably also deserved) should he try to explain himself again.

And so Sherlock hung his head and turned away, deciding that maybe retreating was the best option at the moment. He was surprised to find strong arms wrapped tightly around him. Arms belonging to John. John who had punched him. John who was angry. John who apparently couldn't stand to watch him walk away.

"Stay," he begged as he buried his face in Sherlock’s back and seemed to hold on like his life depended on it.

And so Sherlock stayed.


End file.
